


Happy Birthday Bokuto!

by pancockxblock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Bokuto!!!!!!!, M/M, Mafia AU, SWEET BOYS, i know im three days late leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: Bokuto gets a really good gift





	Happy Birthday Bokuto!

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a mafia fic that i'll probably never publish, but i wanted to at least celebrate bo's birthday.

Running was a solace. 

Maybe not to his husbands, but it was to Bokuto.

 When anxiety made a home at the base of his spine and depression bloomed inside his head, he found it easiest to deal with when he was running. Not a lot of people were out at the beach during October; before the sun rose it was easily below fifteen celsius. Every now and again he'd see a fellow jogger or a particularly facetious surfer, but most of the time the entire stretch of beach was his alone. Bo was well aware he should probably have his guards follow him during times like these, but it felt a little freeing to not have eyes on him during this time. 

Of course, his own concealed weapon was always on him, but he'd been doing this for years and had never once been attacked or felt the need to brandish it.  Every now and again Akaashi or Kuroo would join him for his early morning expeditions and while he would never turn them down on their offer to join, he never felt quite at peace with his run as he did when he was by himself. 

This past year had been hell in a handbasket and to top everything off his boyfriend was in America. While Bokuto was insanely proud of Kenma for being offered a spot in a world-famous gallery. He selfishly wished that he didn't need to be there during Bokuto's birthday. He was turning thirty today and he'd wanted to spend the day with his husbands and boyfriend, instead he was dealing with a turf war, political conflicts, and the absence of a chunk of his heart. Kenma wasn't coming back until late October and the Yakuza head was irritated that Kenma wasn't only missing Bokuto's birthday, but they were also missing his. Twenty-five was a milestone in its own right and Bokuto was furious that he'd probably be in the beginning stages of ending this ridiculous feud at that point.

When the irritation became too evident in his quickened pace, Bokuto slowed down and decided to watch the waves instead. They were gorgeous today, big barrels that came one right after another. The sun was hiding behind thick clouds today, and Bokuto wanted to chuckle at how the sky matched his mood. Akaashi and Kuroo were dealing with the fallout of losing an alliance, Irimi's café was still closed down after the fire that almost claimed her life and Kenma's own. His heart still skipped a beat when he thought about the entire thing, it'd been a threat to Bokuto; Sitri had gone after his weakest link; Kenma and his mother. Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto had known that staying in a relationship with Kenma could have dire consequences, but they'd been selfish and Kenma had threatened to kill them if they thought they could hide behind the guise of protection in order to leave him. 

Bokuto stretched his arms above his head and began his breathing exercises. He'd only gotten through half of them when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his shorts. Delight blossomed in his chest when he realized it was Kenma Facetiming him. 

"Happy Birthday, my love!" Bokuto was blessed with the sight of Kenma's blinding smile--even though the sky behind him was quite grey. A black baseball cap covered his hair and Bo could see wisps of his long locks dancing behind him. Bo missed Kenma's hair. His face was oddly devoid of any makeup, not that he wore much more than mascara and eyeliner to begin with, but he did look quite tired. Bokuto wanted to ask if he was getting any sleep, but Kenma hated it when they worried about him."Are you on your morning jog?"

"Yes, I wish you were here with me." A grimace crossed Kenma's face and Bokuto laughed. His kitten would rather eat an entire bag of pineapples before getting up any time relatively before eleven. "What are you doing today, kitten?" Kenma glanced over the top of the camera as he had begun walking; how oddly romantic that the weather in California was just as gloomy as it was in Japan. 

"Well, I figured I'd celebrate your birthday." Bokuto laughed at that, joy simmering warmly in his belly. 

"Are you planning on facetiming me all day?" Bo teased his lover.

Kenma grinned before  looked away from the camera as he opened a door. The interior of the building he was was oddly familiar and Bokuto's brows furrowed. "Are you in an airport?" Kenma still didn't answer him, but moved the phone closer to his face as he continued walking. "Kenma?"

"Hold on, lover mine." The camera spun around with Kenma, who seemed to be looking for something, but Bokuto couldn't really see his boyfriend's surroundings anymore, the camera was too close to his face. Confusion rolled through Bokuto's mind, but the question forming on the tip of his tongue stalled out when a heart stopping smile broke across Kenma's face as he looked at something Bokuto couldn't see. Jealousy was quick to follow confusion as Kenma broke out into a run. Who could illicit such an excited response from his boyfriend?

The feed became bouncy and jumbled, Kenma's face was replaced by black and muffled words and Bokuto bit his lip as he considered ending the call. "You know my battery doesn't last that long and why would I need to facetime you?" Kenma's voice sounded far away and the camera was brought back to his face, only this time two very familiar faces joined his; flushed and happy were his husbands, pressed tightly against their boyfriend. "I'll bet you an entire apple pie I'll beat you home." The call was ended and Bokuto's mind took a solid thirty seconds to catch up before he broke out into a sprint. 

Kuroo and Akaashi had been asleep when Bokuto left, just over an hour ago. Pieces of the entire encounter were slowly falling into place. The background voices had all been in Japanese, the airport decoration was Okadama's classic interior, the sky had been grey and dreary even though it showed clear skies in San Diego, when Bokuto had checked the weather there yesterday. Kenma had told him he wasn't able to answer his phone calls and his texts had been sporadic and short since yesterday morning. 

Kenma had been flying all day. 

Excitement thundered heavily in his veins as he powered down the sidewalk, his steps lengthening every block. Okadama was closer to the house than the beach was and if they were driving, there was no doubt they'd beat him home. 

Bokuto busted through the front gate of his family house twenty minutes later, sweat drenching his body and his breaths heaving from his chest. Their personal car was already in the driveway and Bo's excitement thrummed through his body as he opened the front door. 

He was greeted with the best sight anyone could have ever given him; Kenma was standing expectantly in the livingroom, the smaller man grinning happily as Bokuto drank in the sight of him. He'd only been gone for two weeks, but it felt like a lifetime to Bo. In retrospect that offer to showcase his art hadn't come at a better time, he was out of reach of the Yakuza and his mother and brother were with him, so a heavy weight had been lifted from Bokuto's shoulders and it'd allowed him and his group to move more freely. But, fuck if it didn't leave an aching mess of a hole in his heart to not have Kenma with him. 

"Happy Birthday." The quiet greeting at the Yakuza head had him launching himself at Kenma and sweeping him up in a tight hug. Nose buried against his throat, Bokuto squeezed him tightly as he reveled in the feeling of having him in his arms. "Hey, big guy. I've only been gone for two weeks!" Kenma laughed, but still clung to Bokuto just as tightly, not caring that he probably smelled awful and was no doubt crushing him. 

It took a little bit for Bokuto to release Kenma and then he was kissing him. It was slow and sweet, and Bo nearly wept as Kenma melted into his arms. "How long are you here for?" Each word was punctuated by a kiss to Kenma's lips and Kenma preened at the attention. 

"I have to leave tomorrow morning, but I wanted to at least be here for your birthday." Bokuto growled in irritation, but didn't let impending absence of Kenma ruin the moment he had with him. 

"Where's Kuroo and Akaashi?" Bokuto continued to pepper kisses across Kenma's face as the question interrupted his favorite pastime.

"They're out getting stuff for breakfast, they wanted to give us a bit of alone time, because we need to talk." What a cliché and probably painful statement. Bokuto froze and offered a small grin as his two ever present and demanding demons began to blossom. 

Was Kenma finally sick of him? Where the dangerous activities and nights on lockdown finally wearing him down? Did he come all the way here just to break up with him on his birthday? Bokuto swallowed as his hands dropped from cupping Kenma's face and the smaller man reached out to catch them.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Whatever is going through your head right now is so fucking wrong I can't even begin to fathom. I approached both Akaashi and Kuroo separately as well, that's the only reason they're giving us time. Can you sit on the couch for me?" Kenma led him to the 'L' shaped leather couch that had seen many cuddle sessions and more than a few sexcapades. Bokuto's mind continued to shroud itself in a blissful absence of feelings; not really allowing him to believe Kenma's words as he dug through his small suitcase. He was wearing a pair of leggings that Akaashi had bought him for his trips, the black material clung nicely to his shapely legs and the sweater he'd paired it with screamed comfort. Bokuto continued to lust after Kenma as the man made a sound of triumph and hid whatever he'd found behind his back as he made his way back to Bo and stood between his legs. 

"So, these last four years have been.... More than anything I could have ever hoped for. You have literally given me a new meaning to the word of love and have permanently made a place for yourself in my heart forever and ever, whether you like it or not. So, the only way to make sure you can't escape from my clutches is to make you my husband." Kenma held out a small black velvet box and Bokuto's mouth ran dry. There was only one thing that could be inside it and his heart thumped excitedly as he reached out to open it. He didn't even realize he was shaking. 

The ring inside was absolutely gorgeous; a sliver band with small diamonds all the way around. It was elegant and beautiful, and Bokuto couldn't even breathe when Kenma dropped down to a knee in front of him and took the ring out of its holder. 

"Will you marry me, Koutarou?"

**Author's Note:**

> just for a little context:  
> bokuto is the head of a yakuza line.  
> akaashi and kuroo are his husbands as well as his second in command.  
> kenma is an art student that they met on accident and obvi they fell in love. 
> 
> kenma was asked to participate in a gallery in san diego and his family (his brother is mattsun, just for unnecessary fyi) went with him after kenma's father and his mother's ex-husband set his mom's cafe on fire in retaliation for hiding the fact that kenma was his kid. (mattusn and kenma have differ dads) the turf war is between kenma's dad and bokuto's group.
> 
> and that's what you missed on glee.  
> \-------------  
> anyway, i hope you liked this and sorry for the buttfuck of grammatical errors that are all over this.  
> xoxo


End file.
